


Untold Revolution: Kenshin's Past

by MiyaKasumi



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaKasumi/pseuds/MiyaKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living with the slave women the revolution was finally upon them. Sending his sister away to keep her safe he now only faced his own future without her. A look into Kenshin's unknown past if he had a sister to share it with. Rated for Violence and Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fateful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm an author from Fanfiction.net. Currently moving this story over because there hasn't been much on it there. I am looking for someone who would be willing to write some fighting scenes for me since I can't figure out how myself. I'm needing scenes curently just for the chapter involving Kenshin's training please message me if you're interested. Enjoy the current chapters though unfortunately until I get someone who can write the fighting scenes I'm afraid I'm at a stand still.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. This is, however, and original twist on the anime.**

**This is my first Kenshin FanFic so concrit is appreciated. I have done a lot of research on this story prior to writing it and will be doing research during the construction of it as well. I have revised this first chapter. It is longer than it was originally and I believe I have improved the story line quite a bit. I have decided that this will have to be broken up into several stories instead of the long one I originally planned it will just make more sense that way.**

**-Miya**

**" "- speech**

***** Name ***- change POV**

* * *

 

260th year of Edo (1863)

*** Shinta ***

"Elder brother, Elder brother!" cried a nine year old girl as she ran from the porch of the run down dojo. "Your finally back what did you bring?"

"Well Kaiyo," he said with a huge smile, "it's supper for you and the ladies."

"It's about time," demanded an ugly voice from the door, "we work our asses off day in and day out just to feed you brats. Now hurry up and fix dinner!"

"Now, now Yori," Azumi spoke softly from the yard, "they are only children, take it easy on them."

"Humph! You're just to gentile with the brats Azumi they need to learn their place early on!" hissed Rin.

Shinta didn't stick around to argue and quickly took Kaiyo's hand and headed inside. The ugly treatment was no surprise to them by now but they knew to leave if things started getting out of hand. Shinta knew if they didn't cooperate it got worse and he didn't want to subject Kaiyo to the worst of the treatments. He finished preparing dinner, set up the table, and called in the ladies. After helping Kaiyo fill her plate they went into the kitchen to eat themselves, the ladies wouldn't allow "trash" to grace the table. He felt like the only servant around the house even though they were being raised by slaves. Shinta knew Rin and Yori were too cruel to care about what happened to the orphans, but there was hope for the two of them yet. Azumi, the youngest of the sisters, was kind hearted even though she was shy. She stood up for the children every chance she got and helped them around the house when her sisters watchful eye wasn't on them.

"Well Kaiyo," Shinta sighed as he cleaned the last of the dishes, "lets go get ready for bed before Yori finds something else to yell at us over."

They entered their room and changed into their katanas. Shinta came over to start helping Kaiyo set up her futon before doing the same to his own.

"Shinta...", Kaiyo whispered almost inaudibly , "what happened to mamma and papa?"

Shinta winced and slowly rolled over to face Kaiyo, he had known this question would come up eventually, but he hoped it wouldn't be this soon. He studied her face for a few moments trying to decide if she was truly ready to learn this at such a young age. He himself was only 8 when they had died and Kaiyo, being only 5 at the time, had become an extra responsibility, along with the constant care of his parents. It was a lot for a young boy to handle, but he always had been strong and never complained. He hated the memories of that year, changing the bloody, infected futons day after day and tending to their parents every needs while trying to hide the seriousness of the condition from Kaiyo's young eyes. The doctors wouldn't come for fear of contracting the deadly disease, though even if they would there was no way they could afford the treatments. His parents fought hard for four days [longer than most who only survived a maximum of two] but were eventually overcome and passed away.

After the long consideration Shinta decided to tell her what it was minus the details, she would be told of them later. He looked straight into her eyes to judge her reaction and then said, "Kaiyo... they died of a disease called cholera."

"So they didn't leave us..." She whispered her voice was weak and laced with sorrow. Shinta looked her over only now realizing she had already been crying even before he spoke. He pondered over where this conclusion that they had left them came from, but he didn't get the chance to ask as he was startled from his musings by her raspy statement, "so Yori lied to me... she told me they left us because they didn't want to be burdened with brats like us, that they didn't love us."

To say he was angry was an understatement he was barely able to control his voice was he spoke "Kaiyo don't believe everything Yori tells you. Our parents loved us very much, they just couldn't get the help they needed."

He tried to sound as at peace as he could with this subject but it was hard, he knew Kaiyo looked up to him and he had to stay strong for her sake. He crawled to her futon and pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair softly. She firmly grasped his gi as she began to weep against his chest. He held her even tighter his fingers slowly working though her hair in an attempt to comfort and calm her until she was back in control.

"Feel better now?" he said hiding the tears staining his own voice he couldn't stand it when she cried.

"Yes brother." she wearily replied

"Good, then try to get some sleep I'm sure tomorrow will be another hard day. We need all the rest we can get."

He laid her back into her futon and made sure she was comfortable before crawling back into his own futon. He listened to her even breathing signaling she was sound asleep before allowing himself to silently cry until he fell asleep.

The next morning came to early for the kids Shinta got up and put away his futon trying not to wake Kaiyo. He would let her sleep as long as possible especially after the emotional night they had. He changed back into his blue and grey kimono that was badly in need of repair, and splashed cold water on his face before leaving the room. He immediately set to doing the laundry so the heat of the day could dry the clothes. After hanging them up outside he woke Kaiyo to begin cleaning the dojo. They work for another hour before Shinta went to prepare breakfast leaving Kaiyo to finish up the rest of the cleaning. As he cooked he kept thinking about the past. He held back tears as memories of their parents in those last four days kept rushing back to slap him in the face. He almost burned breakfast twice before he was finally able to clear his head and focus on his chores. He could not loose focus now, not when it meant keeping Kaiyo out of trouble.

The three women never awoke together which was a blessing for the kids. Azumi woke earlier than the others and would set to work helping Kayo clean the rest of the dojo before helping Shinta finish breakfast, however she was careful to never let the others know this. When the sisters awoke she would be sitting at the table sewing a kimono or something for the textiles shop their master owned. While they were technically slaves, they were the favorites and their master paid them for the work they did though it wasn't much.

Shinta set the table in silence and took Kaiyo out into the garden before the women made it inside, they always ate before the ladies awoke in the mornings so they could be available whenever Yori requested. Once they finished their chores for the day they had a little bit of down time in which they played before the women returned from their daily duties.

Making sure the women were truly gone and well out of ear shot, Kaiyo bounded up to Shinta who was headed to the garden to pull weeds and giggled excitedly, "they're gone Shinta let's play!", he smiled at her warmly before replying, "Alright Kaiyo but just for a few minutes we don't want to get into trouble." He ran into the house to get a small-stripped balloon that their parents had gotten them on their birthday just seven days before they passed away. Shinta was very surprised that it had lasted these past five years. Between the faded colors and the many patches he had to put on it it looked more like an antique than a toy. They were giggling and having fun when Shinta was knocked out of his state of bliss by an angry voice approaching the dojo

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HE KICKED US OUT AFTER ALL THIS TIME!", it was definitely Yori who was screaming. Shinta rushed to put the balloon away and was just getting back to pulling weeds when they made it into the house. "After all these years you would think we were a little more important, but yet he threw us out like trash!", she was still on her rant as she stormed through the house looking for Shinta.

Shinta hurried Kaiyo to their room knowing things were about to get ugly. It never failed when something happened at the factory that she would come home ranting searching out something to vent her anger. Unfortunately that something was usually Shinta. He made sure Kayo was never around her wrath. Today would be one of the worst. He could tell she had been drinking which only made his situation worse. She walked into the garden carrying a black leather whip as a threat though it was used whether he defied her or not. She immediately starting barking orders at him: fix her a bath, make lunch, the dojo isn't clean enough rescrub it, or anything she could think of that might make him mad enough to fight back. When he never did she would start using the whip if she felt it was taking to long or just to emphasize her point.

This could last for hours if Yori was in a bad enough mood, but with the loss of the jobs he feared it might last days. Thankfully Azumi walked outside to ask Yori if she would like a trip to the hot springs saving Shinta from another lash that was about to be dealt to his already raw back. Thankfully this time she hadn't drawn blood it was hard to explain that to Kaiyo though he figured she wasn't entirely oblivious to what went on.

He was right he was walking back into the house when he heard whimpering from the other side of the shoji door. He opened it revealing a scared and crying Kaiyo. She had her head buried between her knees curling her entire body into a tight ball almost like a cat. When she realized he was standing there she leapt up throwing her arms around his neck, "Elder brother are you alright?!" She questioned almost in a panic. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and said "yes Kaiyo I'm fine. How long have you been sitting here?", "long enough", she whispered and he realized she must have seen the worst of it he knew she would find out eventually but he kept it from her as long as he could. She led him into the house where she washed and dressed his raw back as best she could.

The beatings lasted two more days and the pain became so routine that he didn't notice anymore. Kaiyo had stopped crying over it and would clean and dress his wounds each night. Yori was always drunk anymore and not even Azumi could make her see reason. Shinta had asked her to stop worrying over them afraid that Yori would turn and beat her instead. The beatings were getting worse each day and Shinta was painfully aware that their birthdays were coming up soon he had a sickening feeling that this year was going to be one they wouldn't soon forget, if they even made it through it at all.

*** Kaiyo ***

September 8th, the fateful day, Kaiyo was turning seven and Shinta was turning ten. How their parents managed to have kids born on the same day exactly three years apart was a mystery even to the two kids, or perhaps they had forgotten Kaiyo's original birthday and just made it the same day, either way the day was here. It started off like any other day aside from the beatings that were now normal routine. The only acknowledgement they received from Rin and Yori that it was their birthday was extra chores and extra beatings. It was a challenge for Shinta though he and Kaiyo were only three years apart he still had to raise her as well as keep up with the chores.

They were never alone long enough to play anymore not that it really mattered. Yori had come across Kaiyo staring at the balloon one night and promptly threw it in the fire. She hadn't told Shinta though Yori kept no secrets so he found out anyway. She had managed to keep the beatings she was now receiving a secret though. Yori didn't use to whip on her she thought her hand was sufficient since Kaiyo always cried. She never hit Kaiyo in front of Shinta which made it easier to keep a hidden. They had started after the balloon incident as Yori believed she needed to grow up.

One night however Kaiyo received the front end of Yori's wrath when Shinta had gone out to the store. Yori had had one two many drinks and was so far gone she didn't even make since. She stormed in door and straight to Kaiyo who was in the main room scrubbing the floors. She yanked her up by her hair and slapped her so hard she hit the wall with a sickening thud before crumpling to the floor. She whimpered as she realized Yori held the whip and was crying out in agony by the third lash across her legs. She endured the beating for ten minutes before Yori finally left hearing Shinta outside the dojo.

Kaiyo tried standing gingerly applying weight to her legs before she collapsed. She righted herself against the wall resigned to wait until Shinta found her since she couldn't move on her own. She started tearing up when she heard the door slide open prepared to see the look of shock and disgust on his face. When she looked up though it wasn't his eyes she saw, but Azumi's tear filled ones. Azumi rushed over scooping Kaiyo into her arms and carrying her into their room where she began attending to her wounds. They sat in silence until she was finished and Kaiyo found her voice, "don't tell him", she whispered, "I'll tell him myself." She looked like she might protest but simply nodded her head before silently leaving the room.

*** Shinta ***

He had just entered the yard carrying the groceries when he saw Yori exit the dojo. He froze trying not to draw her attention when he saw the look on her face. She didn't look as mad as normal, but the look on her face still had "don't cross me" written all over it. He padded around to the side door avoiding Yori as much as he could. He was so preoccupied with avoiding Yori that he didn't see Azumi until he ran into her. He cringed as soon as he hit the ground preparing for the flap and reprimand he would get for being careless. When it never came he took the chance and opened one eye. He sighed in relief when he saw Azumi watching him. His smile quickly faded when he saw her glancing around before she hurried him inside.

They set to work making dinner Azumi helping in any way she could to keep him out of trouble. She was more quiet than usual and it bothered Shinta. After an extended silence he finally got up the nerve to ask, "is something wrong Azumi?" , her half-hearted reply was anything but reassuring, "no it's nothing just been a long day." He was about to press the issue further when he realized Kaiyo hadn't come to greet him yet. He asked Azumi where she was, "I think she went to your room not long ago probably trying to get a nap in before supper." He excused himself and headed for the room.

Just outside he stopped pressing his ear to the door he heard the quiet crying and painful moans as Kaiyo tried to change out of her clothes. He knocked before stepping into the room and nearly fell over as he took in the sight before him. Kaiyo was filthy Her kimono, which was only half on her shoulders at this point, was covered in blood and torn almost to the point of being indecent. She had several welts that ran from her shoulders across her back and down stopping at her waist making a bright red bloody X. Her right cheek, the one turned slightly towards him, was swollen and turning purple and blue almost sealing her eye shut. Her normally silky auburn hair was tangled and matted with her blood hanging to her waist in a mess. He walked around her slowly catching the worry in her eyes as he made it to the wash room. He filled a bowl with warm water before he went to her side. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and went to guide her to sit down next to the window. When he felt her legs give out he swept her up into his arms and walked to the window before setting her down gently. He got her some fresh clothes and laid them next to her before sliding what was left of her kimono off her shoulders. He began slowly washing her wounds treating them with salves before dressing them. When he was nearly done he whispered, "how long has this been going on…", her reply was only slightly reassuring, " a couple of weeks brother… I didn't want to worry you. This is the first time she has ever used anything other than her hand on me."

He pondered over this for weeks. Never leaving Kaiyo's alone with Yori and making sure he took the blunt of her wrath. It took several days but Kaiyo finally recovered enough for things to go back to normal well as normal as they could be during these times. The government was in chaos. The western nations were seeking to trade with Japan, but the peasants were opposing the change. This break out could become the war to change the whole nation if they didn't find a way to change it soon. Shinta was worried that someday the fighting would reach Kyoto and that he and Kaiyo would be forced out on their own. He didn't know how long they could last if the fighting got to intense and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. He learned everything he could from the newspaper stands in Kyoto so he could stay prepared for anything that came their way [at least his parents had managed to teach him to read and write].

It was a stormy night as he rushed home from the store. The news was spreading like wildfire that the revolutionaries had stormed Kyoto. People were fleeing their homes in a fatal attempt to save their lives, most were slaughtered on the way out of the city and all the papers were advising to stay out of sight. Shinta snuck into town as often as he could, keeping an update on where the revolutionaries were located. He had just learned the news that they were approaching the the town, fast and unfortunately from the direction of the dojo. At just twenty miles out they would be there within two days. He ran to the dojo straight into their room. He packed everything Kaiyo would need scooped her out of bed and ran to the Akabeko. He found Tae, currently age 11, and asked for her help in hiding her. After getting her secured he left the following morning after leaving her a note and fled back to the dojo with the ladies. He knew this would probably be the last time he ever saw his sister.

He entered the yard in time to see Rin as she fell to the ground, lifeless. He picked up and abandoned sword and charged towards the men in order to save Azumi, but she yanked him back and shielded him when Yori fell whispering in his ear, "Please Shinta don't rush to your death. You are so young you haven't had the chance to decide how you will live your life. So please until you are old enough to decide for yourself you've got to survive." The men were approaching again but this time her voice was heard to them as well, "Please spare this child, spare this child!..." she called out to them her voice laced with tears. But the revolutionists showed no mercy and slew her with one blow. They were advancing on Shinta when suddenly they hit the ground their blood spilling and mixing with the rain. He stared at the ground for a couple of minutes not quite comprehending what had just happened. When he started focusing on his surroundings he heard a voice calling to him. "Hey kid, kid, you know it's more polite to look at people when they are talking to you." spoke the stranger. "Kid you know you can't bring them back. What's your name?"

He raised his head to look at the man who was speaking to him. He was built like a fighter with broad shoulders and well defined muscles, however the way his eyes glinted in the moon light and the way they pierced his soul spoke swords man. He noticed the long black hair and thin face before answering, "Shinta... my name is Shinta". He regarded the young boy before him before turning to walk away calling over his shoulder, "well Shinta why don't you head on down the road and see if there is somewhere you can stay. I'm sure someone with a kind heart will take in a kid like you."

And with that he was gone. Leaving Shinta to stare into the shadows.

 


	2. A 180 Twist

A 180 Twist

*** Shinta ***

He stared around a moment longer. Now what do I do? Kaiyo is probably long out of the city by now and the women are dead... Well I suppose I could start with a proper burial. With a heavy heart he went to the shed in order to find a shovel and a wagon. He returned with the needed items and proceeded to load up the bodies, not only those of the women but also the attackers. With the wagon loaded he set out, it was a snail's pace due to all the extra weight he was hauling but he didn't dare to stop. When he reached the hill-side that over looked the bay he began digging. How did it all come down to this? First our parents died leaving me with no one but Kayo. Now the women who have looked out for us, each in their own way, were gone too. I got Kayo away I know Tae and the others at the Akabeko will take good care of her, but now what do I do? I have nowhere to go. The sun was almost set as he covered over the last grave. Using the rope he brought and some string he proceeded to make crosses which he erected at each grave before paying his respects. He found three large rocks which he placed at the head of the women's graves in order to give them more respect for all they had done for the kids, even if they had been cruel.

Through all the excitement Shinta never cried. He would not allow himself to show such weakness even if he was in distress. He thought often about his sister, thankful he had sent her away and she had not witnessed the slaughter. It was the only thought that kept him from running to bring her back.

*** Seijuro Hiko ***

It was almost night-time, though he needed no light to see in the dark forest, his eyes already adjusted to it from walking the same trail hours before. Well... I can't help what happened, but the least I can do is give those people a proper burial. I wonder about that kid. He watched them died, and from the sword in his hands I assume he tried to help. However he never cried. His eyes showed no signs of crying, I wonder what he must have gone through to warrant such a calm reaction to manslaughter. He would have made a great swordsman, but I'll probably never... His thoughts were cut short as he emerged from the woods to the hill overlooking the sea. He stopped holding his breath as he took in the scene before him

The sky was a mixture of deep oranges purples and pinks. The sun was now half hidden behind the massive sea casting an ominous glow over the once battle field, now grave yard, before him. He walked slowly weaving in among the crosses marking the 13 graves, the sight was only the beginning of what he would see once this revolution took off, that he was sure of. As he reached the edge of the cliff he spotted three stones, but what really caught his eye was the figure kneeling before them.

His hands fisted in his lap and head hung so that he appeared to be crying, was the young boy. Red hair that hung half way down his back, slung in a low pony tail, was partly drapped over one shoulder matted with blood that he knew was not the boys own. His already tattered clothing was dirty and even more torn from the effort of, he assumed, carrying the bodies as well as digging the graves. His hands were bleeding slightly whether from the death grip he now held or from the shovel he couldn't be certain from the distance. Maybe he is more torn than I first assumed. He is only a kid and now that the shock has worn of he is crying . He spoke softly not wanting to startle the kid, "So kid… you buried the revolutionaries as well as your parents?", he was amazed when the boy never even looked up as he spoke his voice even not broken by tears as he had expected. "They weren't my parents… They were slaves that took us in when my parents died. They didn't treat us the best but after all they did I figured they deserved more respect anyway. As for the others, they may have attacked us but they are still humans."

Seijuro was struck dumb the boys speech was too mature for his young age, confirming his suspicions that the boy had seen far more than his share of violence. He hadn't overlooked the wording though, "you said us, who else Are you referring to... ah… Shinta wasn't it?", The boy raised his head slowly looking him in the eye, "yes that's right… and I have a sister… her name is Kaiyo." He thought over that information a moment. He hadn't seen a young girl around and his expression turned somber, "and where is she?". The boy appeared to have expected this question but Seijuro was startled once again as a smile spread across the boy's face as he answered, "I'm not really sure. I was able to get her away from all this and to some friends of ours. I just hope they have taken her far away…"

The boy sent her away to protect her, but yet he came back himself to defend these women. They were slaves he said himself they didn't exactly care for the kids, but they were all the kids had. Hmm this might change my views a little bit. His thoughts were interrupted as the boy continued, "… I just wish I could have been more help here. I tried to save them, but Azumi held me back. I wish I was strong enough to defend them…". That was all the conformation he needed as he returned to his former assumption the boy will make a fine swordsman.

"How would you like to learn swordsmanship?". His eyes were hopeful for a fleeting moment before it faded and he hung his head again, "I couldn't pay an instructor to teach me…",Seijuro let out a sigh, "Now hold on boy who said anything about payment? I simply asked if you would like to learn," that hopeful sparkle was back again as his eyes met Seijuro's once more, "I'd love to."

"Then it's all settled. As of today you will be an apprentice to the Hiten Mitsuruugi style of swordsmanship. Before you ask I will be your sensei as the 13th master, Seijuro Hiko the 13th, this is the title all masters take after learning the art." He continued on cutting off whatever Shinta was about to say, "This is not childs play and I expect you to take it seriously. To start with though, Shinta is not a name for a swordsman… from now on you will be known as Kenshin."

"Kenshin…" The boy mumbled, "thank you master Hiko I will train hard."

"I know you will. Now let's go we have a lot to do."

(A Week Later)

Seijuro and Kenshin had just sat down to eat. It had been a long hike back to his home and they were tired. He decided to stick with the basic introduction of the technique tonight and begin training first thing tomorrow. "Now then… The Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style) is an ancient kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, which was developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsoku, or godspeed), battojutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin, and with the least possible effort, in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent misses. It stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain.", "Are you keeping up with this Kenshin it is important," Kenshin merely nodded trying to absorb everything he could about this sword technique he was learning. As soon as he was sure Kenshin truly was attentive Seijuro continued. "Good, this style is only passed on from master to apprentice, with each apprentice taking the life and special mantle of his master as well as the name Hiko Seijūrō. Additionally, the immense force and energy required to perform many of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu's moves will take a cumulative toll on the body of the user, in other words you. With sufficient physical strength training and limited combat, the effects can be staunched, but will, inevitably, render you incapable of wielding the style's tremendous power."

"That is all you really need to know about the styles history and it will give you the head start you need for tomorrow. Think over this information Kenshin we begin at dawn so go get some sleep."

*** Kenshin ***

He thought it over all night, running through the many things Master had told him about the technique. I must be able to predict the movements of my opponent to a T. So that must be what we will start working on first thing so that needs to be my top priority. I'm already fairly fast though I'm sure the god-like speed will come with time and effort. He fell asleep dreaming about his sister and how different things would be for them if this training went well. That is if he ever saw her again. He pushed that thought from his mind as he let sleep claim him fully for the first time in years.

* * *

 

**I have to add this short bibliography because I have used direct quotes in this chapter. It also gives you the ability to read more for yourself if you would like though I will use more of it in the next chapter or two so be warned of the possible spoiler.**

**Research:**

**1) "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū." Rurouni Kenshin Wiki. N.p., 14 Aug. 2011. Web. 3 Apr. 2013. wiki/Hiten_Mitsurugi-ryū.**


	3. The Sword Which Flows Through Heaven

*** Kenshin ***

As master promised, Kenshin was awoken at first light to begin his training. "Hey kid time to get up I thought you wanted to learn swordsmanship not sleep all day!" He hurried out of bed changed clothes and headed outside.

Now that it was lighting up outside Kenshin took a moment to survey his surroundings. He had observed last night that they were staying in a small shack barely big enough for two. Outside there was a oven which, from the looks of the times lying around, was used for pottery as well as cooking. They were surrounded by forest on all sides and the nearest town was several miles away. He could hear the fainting running of water in the background which was steadily getting louder as the approached. They stopped on a large cliff that jutted out in front of the waterfall providing a nice secluded area.

*** Seijuro Hiko ***

The Master pivoted so he was facing Kenshin before speaking, "are you sure about this kid? The path you are taking is one of blood. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. Once you begin this training you mustn't quit. Doing so could have terrible consequences which I'm afraid you would have trouble facing." When the boy spoke it was with that same calm he had been witness too at the grave site. "I will face whatever challenge you give me, and I will not run away." He appraised the boys confidence though he knew these next several years would be harder than the boy realized. "Then let us begin" with that he extended his hand handing Kenshin his very own katana.

He took several steps back from the boy allowing him time to adjust to the weight of the sword as well as familiarize himself with the details. "First we shall work on the batto-jutsu portion of your training or the sword drawing. This will help give you the god-like speed in order for your strikes to work as they should. I will show you the position and the strike. Watch carefully Kenshin most of your training will hinge on you being able to mimic me flawlessly. I expect you to be able to do everything I do." He tilted his sword and sheath slightly forward placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword before sliding his left foot behind him getting into position. He could feel the boys eyes taking in every portion even if he couldn't see him. In the blink of an eye he had drawn his sword slicing up and to the right ending with the blade pointed slightly above and behind him. He righted his stance and flicked his eyes to Kenshin "now you try"

*** Kenshin ***

(5 Years Later 1868)

It had taken only weeks to begin getting the hang of batto-jutsu and the speed he needed to possess in order to stay ahead of his opponents. From their his master had proceeded to show him the various strikes and swings associated with the technique. The training was always the same. Kenshin stood perfectly still as Seijuro demonstrated the techniques before performing them himself.

Five years had past and the war was starting to get worse. Kenshin had seen the horrors are was not happy standing idly by anymore.

"What your leaving?"

"That's right"

"You fool! don't concern yourself with the outside world and concentrate on your training!"

"But even as we stand here right now innocent people are dying! Doesn't the Hiten Misturugi Style teach that we should protect people in their time of pain?!"

"Are you telling me that that's what you want to do? Don't be so arrogant!"

"Master!"

"If you insist on going do it after you have defeated me"

I hit him on the head with everything I had.

"You just don't get it!"

"You're the one who doesn't get it! Listen to me the Hiten Misturugi will always guarantee victory to the side it chooses because of its superior strength. You are completely insignificant get it now!?"

"Get what?! I can see all the pain and suffering right in front of my eyes! No matter what stand in my way. I've gotta help!"

When master didn't respond I took off heading into town to sign up with the rest of the army. Within a few years they had placed me on the assassins team of the imperialists helping to deal with the other samurai that stood in our way.

*** Kaiyo ***

It's been five years since the last time I saw him. Though Tae had managed to get Kaiyo out of harms way she had not been able to save her from the sights of the revolution. She watched the men invade as well as most of the slaughtering that had taken place inside the city of Tokyo. As soon as she turned ten years old Kaiyo he begun her search for her brother. She had found a sword and after watching the fighting had picked up on a few techniques on her own. She couldn't hold her own in a full out fight, but at least she had some protection. She eventually made it back to Kyoto where she had heard rumors of a red haired boy living in a forest just outside of town.

As she approached the clearing she began wondering why someone would live so far out of town. The place was secluded a single shack and a oven was all that there was to the place. She entered with caution looking to all sides for any attacks. She heard the displacement of air and in a split second before the attacker struck she swung her sword successfully blocking the hit. The harsh demanding tone in her ear made the hairs on her arms stand on end "Who are you and what are you after?"

*** Seijuro Hiko ***

He had not expected his advance to be blocked at the last second. It made him tread more cautiously than he normally would have. That brat of an apprentice just left and now I have to deal with a trespasser this day is getting better and better

"My name is Kaiyo and I'm looking for a boy who was seen here not to long ago."

That name jogged his memory and the mention of Kenshin made him take a look as the person standing before him. She was a young girl around the age of twelve if he had a guess judging by Kenshin's age and appearance. She had long auburn hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail. Her eyes were a forest green and her face looked so much like Kenshin that there was no mistake that this was the sister he left behind so many years ago.

"So you're the sister he was learning my techniques to protect."

The surprise was evident though he wasn't sure if it was because he knew who she was or the fact that her brother had learned swordsmanship.

"So Shinta was here?"

"Yes actually you just missed him he left early this morning to join the revolution, and he goes by Kenshin now."

He watched her carefully waiting for the reaction any normal sister would have after learning her brother had just joined the war. He got his second shock of the day when he looked carefully into those eyes. She was fully alert to everything going on around her. He could see the same thing he saw in Kenshin years ago. She was too mature for her age and had obviously seen alot, and with the stories he had heard from Kenshin that didn't surprise him as much as how she reacted to the news he just gave her. Her eyes fell but she didn't lose the determination in them. As she turned to leave she nearly whispered "Kenshin huh, it suits him, but I must go I have to find him."

"Wait! You are going to go out in the middle of the revolution to look for your brother? You could get yourself killed!"

"And so could he!"

He cringed inwardly at what he was about to do. He said after Kenshin's little stunt he wouldn't take another apprentice, but her leaving to look for his idiot apprentice with no way to protect herself didn't sit well with him. He suppose it was because he had chosen Kenshin to train under him because he risked everything to make sure she stayed safe. The least he could do is help keep that a reality as best he could.

"At least he is a little more prepared! Let me teach you some techniques first at least"

Again he found himself watching and waiting for what answer she would give. Her eyes kept glancing to the trail that would take her back to town, and he realized she was at war with herself over what to do. Finally she met his eyes that determination was back in them and she pierced him with a glare that said she meant business before answering. "Okay but I'm warning you I pick up fast and I don't have much time before I will need to begin my search. Two years is all I'm willing to spare."

(2 Years Later)

Fast had been an understatement Kaiyo had learned the techniques in half the time it had taken Kenshin. He thought back on those training sessions and realized that she had a goal and was willing to do what she needed to to reach it. However she still had the heart that one needed to properly master these techniques. The end on the two years was up however and Seijuro knew the girl was getting ready to leave he had no plans to stop her. They had been hearing news about the advancements of the revolution for the two years she had been there. The stories of the boy now known as Himura the Battosai were spreading like wild fire. They had been keeping up with the location for the time when she would leave to continue her search last anyone had heard they were headed towards Edo Castle.

*** Kenshin ***

After joining with the Choshu Clan Kenshin had become a hardened successful assassin. He was being sent on an assassination tonight to kill a man named Kiyosato Akira. During this assassination Akira manages to leave a slice across his left cheek.

"You've still got a lot to learn kid if a man like that managed to injure you!"

He turned to the man and gave him a hardened glare which silenced him in his tracks. I was a little careless with him, but it is good to be in fear sometimes. At least I don't have to worry about any of these men crossing me Truth was during that assassination he had been reminded of the night he had sent his sister away. When he had watched them slaughter Azumi. Kenshin turned to the woman he had brought back with him Tomoe Yukishiro. He had met her after killing a skilled assassin and decided to bring her back with him as apposed to killing her. "What is it Katsura" Kenshin asked upon sensing his boss behind him. "I suspect a spy among the Choshu Kenshin perhaps it is best to go into hiding for a while. The woman will come in handy. We will set you up in a nearby village where you will live as husband and wife."

It had taken some adjusting. I wasn't use to having someone to share a home with or having need to have a home in the first place. I feel I fell into the role rather easily though. Tomoe was always quiet and agreeable; we set up a small farm gathered enough to feed ourselves as well as make some money on the markets aside from the medicine business that was my cover. I had always loved working with my hands and the farming was relaxing.

It was a warm summer morning, the air heavy with impending rain. Tomoe and I had just finished an early morning meal and I was heading out into the garden to check the newly sprouting crop. I heard foot steps, ignoring my first reaction to grab my sword, I looked down the path to see a young boy possibly no more than fifteen heading our way. Tomoe sensing my hesitance had stepped out behind me and her eyes lit up upon seeing the boy. She hastily explained in was her brother, Enishi, before walking out to greet him. A pang of guilt shot through my as I thought of my own sister whom I hadn't seen in almost seven years. I invited the boy inside where we chatted for several minutes before I dismissed myself to go to the market and make the money for the day.

*** Tomoe ***

After Kenshin left, leaving her and Enishi alone, Enishi was quick to reveal some information to her.

"The shogunate agents assigned to track down and kill the Battosai are close by, you're revenge my dear sister is almost complete."

"Thank you brother I will keep that in mind, now if you would excuse me I have some work to attend to."

Her brother was not happy at being brushed off the way he just had. They had a small argument before she promptly dismissed him walking into the garden to tend to crops. He left glancing back over his shoulder only once before disappearing down the path and leaving Tomoe to her thoughts.

She was feeling ill at ease. Why does this bother me so. It was what I wanted in the beginning so why do I hesitate... Could I really have fallen in love with this man She pondered over this information for the rest of the evening drawing concerned gazes from Kenshin. After several failed attempts to get her to speak of her problems she diverted the conversation and they sat in companionable silence. Once dinner was finished she walked over to the man she had come to love. Finally she had come to terms with her feelings and after short declarations between the two, in which they promised each other now instead of the uncertain future, she spent the night in passion in her husbands arms. They awoke the next morning sharing loving gestures and kisses before resuming their daily activities as normal. On the third day following the changes in the house she received a letter from the men she had been waiting on. Squaring her shoulders and grabbing her dagger, she left the house on a mission. I must deceive the shogunate men into giving up their pursuit of Kenshin. If I cannot do that then I will kill them. I will not allow them to kill him too.

* * *

**Unfortunately this is where I leave off for now. This chapter feels so rushed and broken up into pieces that it's hard for me to have inspiration for much else. So on that note I will be looking for authors to help me with fighting scenes and what-not. I was originally going to make this story span the entirety of the kenshin series which is also part of the reason it feels rushed, but now I've decided I would like to make a triology of his Past Present and Future. So when I can get some fighting scenes orked out this chapter will probably be revamped entirely.**


End file.
